Along with the Starlight
by OddCompass
Summary: Armin couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. Eren was quite adorable at times, though Armin would never tell him that. He instead decided to enjoy the kiss while it lasted, knowing that he'd be unfaithful in the very end.


Writer: Oddcompass

Pairing(s): Armin/Eren (Onesided)

Warning(s): Unrequited Feelings

Setting: Modern AU

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan does not belong to me. It belongs to Hajime Isayama. This was made purely for fun, not profitable purposes.

A/N: Hi there! Quicker update than usual but eh. Anyways, I really love Armin/Eren but I've always had the thought that Eren would really like Armin but Armin wouldn't really returning it but roll with it anyways, almost out of pity. Kind of unfair to Eren but that's how I like it. And I kind of forced in more about Armin watching the sky for selfish reasons. Alrighty, I've rambled enough! As always, read on and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Armin sighed lightly as he sat under the starts on the hood of his car, headlights off. What a beautiful sight. It was always wonderful to drive out to the country in the dead of night. All the stars are visible and the sky is pure to him like this, not tainted by city lights and buildings. He loved living in the city and all but he would always miss looking up at the stars with mother nature's nocturnal creatures sounding in the dark. He closed his eyes and let the sound of crickets and owls take over his senses. He could feel his consciousness slowly start to slip away into dreamland, his breaths evening out.

"Don't go falling asleep on me!"

Armin snapped his eyes open at the voice. Oh, that's right. Eren did tag along this time. "Sorry Eren. It's just so calming out tonight. Don't you agree?"

Eren snorted but didn't say anything in response. Actually, Eren has been rather quiet the entire trip here. He didn't sing along with those harsh rock songs in the radio, didn't fiddle with the air conditioner. He didn't even try to make Armin pull over at the various Taco Bells and Dominos that they had passed like he always does. He only sat there quietly, either staring at the blond or peering out the window, watching the world go by.

"What is it?" Armin asked, his eyes looked on Eren's. He wasn't looking at him.

"Nothing's wrong."

Armin clearly wasn't convinced. "Liar."

Eren looked over then, his green eyes seemed impossibly bright in the darkness around him.

The two had a stare off, trying to get the other to break. When Armin slanted his eyes Eren looked away and puffed his cheeks out like a child.

Stars twinkled as Eren lied back down on the hood of the car, eyebrows knitted in frustration. Armin waited patiently.

There was a long stretch of silence.

Eren broke it.

"I think I might like you. Maybe."

Armin smiled in response and grabbed the other's now sweaty hand, squeezing it. "I know."

He sat up, face a bundle of confusion. "How?"

"Mikasa told me."

Eren's frown deepened.

Armin's smile broadened.

"When did she tell you?"

"Two weeks ago."

"You've known for that long?" Eren half yelled, scaring a few of the nightlife away.

The blond only nodded in response, suddenly feeling bad. Maybe it was wrong of him to not have confronted Eren when the knowledge was given to him. He didn't think he would ever have to use it unless it came to him turning Eren down, which never seemed to have happened yet. He never even thought of Eren in that way until Mikasa gave him the news. Armin was sure that he was into girls but he had to admit that Eren was attractive in the boyish type of way.

Armin slid his hand up Eren's arm, skimmed up his neck, and rested his hand on his cheek. He pulled Eren in close to him until their noses were touching. Armin smiled again as Eren blushed, averting his eyes.

"Sh-Shut up, Armin,"

"But I didn't say anything."

"Kiss me."

And he did.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Both teens had their eyes closed (Eren's tightly) as were their mouths. Neither one moved, just let their lips press together. They stayed like that for a while until Armin pressed forward and opened his mouth slightly. Hesitantly, Eren followed his lead and opened his mouth too. He gasped at the feeling of Armin's breath on his mouth, savoring every bit of it. Even kissing Armin was a bit too much for him. He wasn't sure where to place his hands as he awkwardly reached up and grabbed the side of Armin's face. That's romantic, right?

Armin couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. Eren was quite adorable at times, though Armin would never tell him that. He instead decided to enjoy the kiss while it lasted, knowing that he'd be unfaithful in the very end.


End file.
